Dela Dela
Il frutto Dela Dela è un frutto del diavolo di tipo Paramisha che trasforma chi lo mangia in un uomo-candela. Permette all'utilizzatore di produrre una quantità pressochè infinita di cera e di modellarla come si vuole. È stato mangiato da Galdino, cioè Mr. 3. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Mr. 3, is that the user is able to produce wax from their body and mold it into any shape they wish to. When the wax hardens, it becomes as strong as steel. The wax is also resilient to certain acidity, such as the stomach acid of Bananawani and Magellan's Hydra. A piece of hardened wax can be broken by being struck with another piece of hardened wax, causing both pieces of wax to crumble. Despite its density, the wax will still melt if exposed to flames or heat, including the fire burning on Mr. 3's head. Also, with the user being a "candle-man" due to the fruit's powers, placing the user in an environment with a significant amount of heat can greatly weaken them as a result. Oltre a questo, chi mangia questo frutto soffre delle debolezze comuni a chi ha mangiato un frutto del diavolo. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Mr. 3, have been used mostly in techniques that comply with Mr. 3's artistic sense. These range from wax statues that completely resemble other people in every little detail, to a gigantic wax cake complete with burning candles. Amongst these techniques, Mr. 3 most notably uses the fruit's powers to encase his enemies with wax in order to turn them into living wax statues. Mr. 3 can also create keys with his wax, which proved to be an invaluable asset in breaking out of prison cells and shackles, even if they are made of agalmatolite. How Mr. 3 knows the key's exact structure (along with the mechanisms inside the locks that they were supposed to open) and can reproduce it completely is yet unknown (it could be him putting his fingers inside the keyhole while they are covered with wax, or that he produces a master key of some form). Another use for his powers is to power his ship, similar to certain Logia-class users does, though his exact method is unknown. Tecniche combinate con Rufy I poteri del frutto Dela Dela sono stati utilizzati anche da Rufy in due diverse occasioni. A Little Garden Rufy si ritrova i piedi intrappolati nella cera, e ne approfitta per sferrare dei calci rinforzati da quella cera (dura come l'acciaio) per liberare Zoro, Nami e Bibi, anch'essi intrappolati nella cera. Durante l'evasione da Impel Down, i poteri del Dela Dela sono stati utilizzati su Rufy per permettergli di combattere Magellan. Mr. 3 gli ha coperto mani e piedi con guanti e stivali di cera per evitare che venisse avvelenato dal veleno del direttore della prigione. Queste protezioni sono state poi riassorbite da Mr. 3 quando il kinjite (il "veleno proibito") di Magellan, che le aveva contaminate, stava per infettare Rufy. Curiosità * In una scena del manga, dopo essere stato battuto da Sanji, Mr. 3 galleggia in acqua privo di sensi come se non possedesse i poteri del frutto del diavolo. Oda ha spiegato in una SBS che Mr. 3 non affondava perchè sotto di lui c'era un pezzo di legno che lo teneva a galla. * Questo frutto più sembrare di categoria Rogia perchè il possessore può produrre una quantità infinita di un elemento. Tuttavia è un Paramisha perchè Mr. 3 non può trasformarsi in cera, ma solo produrla e controllarla. Questo malinteso accade anche con i frutti Bubble Bubble e Doku Doku. Nell'anime, durante la saga di Impel Down, Mr. 3 sembra letteralmente sciogliersi per via del calore del livello 3; in realtà è solo un effetto comico, che dimostra quanto a Mr. 3 non piacciano gli ambienti caldi. * Questo frutto è uno dei pochi che può venire utilizzato pr attraversare il mare: secondo le parole di Bibi la nave di Mr. 3 sfrutta la cera per muoversi, anche se non è stato spiegato il modo preciso in cui accade. Gli altri frutti che consentono lo spostamento via mare sono il Foco Foco di Portuguese D. Ace (con il suo Striker), il Fum Fum di Smoker (con la sua Billower Bike) e il Gelo Gelo di Aokiji (con la sua bicicletta). Il Dela Dela è l'unico Paramisha tra questi. Category:frutti del diavolo Categoria:Paramisha